Project 'Energy'
by Shadart-Stories
Summary: AU. Lloyd escapes a lab that does weird tests on people. After finding out they were erasing his memory he runs and hides with someone trying to find out what they were doing and how he can help the other people in there. But what does the person that escaped years ago have to do with it, and when will those guards finally stop chasing him. Rated T just in case.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write this story and I really hope you enjoy it! It's an AU so a few characters might act slightly different than they usually would. The beginning might be a little confusing but it will be made clear later on in the Story. So let's start**

\--

3 years earlier

\--

The alarm went off. I pushed open the door and ran as fast as I could. The guards were trying to follow me but luckily I had a headstart, so they wouldn't reach me within the next few minutes.

"Do not let him escape!!" I heard them scream almost catching up as I reached the exit. The doors flew open and the elelectric fence came into vision.

"HURRY YOU FOOLS!!" The fence! Great! Now there is no way to get out anymore ... unless ... I remembered the file in that horrible room ' _Abbility: Fire_ ' maybe there was a way out!

They couldn't get through the fire, they just couldn't! I started running again until I ended up near a few houses. I was right in front of a doorstep when all the energy left me and I fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

\--

today

\--

 _Lloyd's POV_

"Get up kid it's time" the door to my room opened and I opened my eyes slowly, as soon as everything was focused I rose to my feet and walked over to the guards. This was a usual day in my life: Waking up, running tests, going back to my room, eating food, more tests, dinner and going to sleep.

That meant now we were going to run some test _again_. The Hallway was completly white and empty, you always heard the echo of your footsteps and it freaks me out.

There was the door to the lab, another cold and white room but I've been there a lot and it seems to bother me less over time. "Get inside already" the guard on my left pushed me through the door. They never used my name for anything they either call me something like 'kid' or 'child' or dont bother to say anything at all. I hated that but I learned a long time ago that you better not talk back nor complain.

As soon as I entered a doctor came in as well. "Good morning" he said and I replied "Hello". Talking much isnt really a thing I like because those people here always seem odd, I dont know why though.

The test were simple: I get a few pictures and I have to say what it was, most things were easy at first but I just can't reconise a lot of what they show me now. "What is this?" the picture showed a small animal that I reconised as "Squirrel". The doctor wrote some notes down and looked at me with a fake smile, I could tell it was fake because no one in this place smiled friendly. **E** **ver**. "Alright now I will give you the normal dosis okay?" He walked away to get a syringe, the dosis he meant was a clear liquid I got everyday. After a while I forgot what it was for and never bothered to ask again.

It never hurt, my arm was used to it by now. After that was done the two guards came in and we walked back to my room. Just before I wanted to enter I saw another person walking with two guards. _Another person!_ I can't believe it! Someone that was **not** a guard or a doctor! He had redish-brown hair and wore a blue and white striped shirt. Thats all I could see before I was forcefully pushed back into my room.

"You will recieve your food soon" I nodded as a response and sat down on a small bed I had. My room was really empty to be honest. I had a small bed a sink to wash myself and a small table with a chair next to it. The room was, just like everything else, white. The door next to my bed let to a small bathroom that was currently locked.

About 10 minutes later, I had to guess, I had no clock, my food was brought in and they unlocked the bathroom door so I could take a shower after finishing my food. I dont know what my food was but I ate it anyway. Food never tasted good here, I dont even know if you can call it taste because it didnt really 'taste' at all.

When the second tests were over and I ate my dinner I went to bed. Something kept bothering me, I wondered who that person was and what they were doing to him, maybe the same weird test they did with me? Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me and I passed out.

The next morning was the same as yesterday but my head felt really dizzy and I dont know what happened last night. "Ah, hello kid" There we go again ... The doctor was the same one I had before. "Did you feel dizzy yesterday?" _Yes, yes I DID!!_ I wanted to scream but I rather said "Maybe" I **hate** talking to those people. "Yes, I gave you a bit more dosis than you would usually get" Wait what?? I am starting to get the feeling something is _really_ odd. Also I dont want to get that overdosis ever again.

"Let's continue with the pictures" the picture was showing a small animal and I swear it was the exact same from yesterday but I couldn't remember its name! I just can't! "I- I don't know" I whispered and the doctor wrote a few notes down. "Alright let's give you the normal dosis again" he was going to get the syringe but forgot something important on the desk beside me. I quickly took it and hid it in my pocket. He came back and gave me the weird liquid without seeing his important item gone.

As soon as I was alone in my room again I decided what to do: I was going to break out and by any chanche take the person I saw a while ago with me. Maybe he knows what they are doing with these tests. And I know exactly how to get out of here ... The thing laying on the doctors desk was my ticket to Freedom: _Keys_

The guards left quite a while ago, which meant my plan started _now_. I used the keys to unlock my door and quickly peeked around the corner, if any guards were here. I silently made my way through the hallway, as footsteps echoed nearby. I entered the next room and closed the door again.

I turned around and saw at least 50 computers with different files on it, above each one a number. I randomly started to read one: Number 16

 _Name: Jay Walker_

 _Age: 18_

 _Abillitys: Lightning_

 _Memory: almost erased_

 _Training: not started_

 _Important: Escape 21 seemed to have retrieved memorys; process restarted_

I am so confused!! What is this all about?! Are they removing peoples memories? Thats probably what that liquid is for, the pictures are testing our memory! I have to find my own file. I tried to find a number that might fit, I scanned the files until I reconised a number that was written above my room: Number 43

 _Name: Lloyd Garmadon_ _Age: 11_ _Abillitys: Unknown_ _Memory: half erased_ _Training: not started_ _Important: Will be tested on powers 3 times; 2/3 done_ My name ... Lloyd. I can't believe it! I remember now! My name those weird test, my-my family!! I want to leave! _Right now_! I rushed through the room "24, 23, 22, 21" I counted down while walking towards the door. "Wait! 21? Didnt it say something weird about that Person?" I stopped and read the file.

 _Important: Escaped while check up_ _Status: NOT FOUND_ _Abillitys: Fire_ _When Found: Earse memory, bring back, DO NOT let escape again_ Wow someone escaped already?! I have to hurry now. I rushed out the door and through the exit, the guards started to realise what happened and ran towards me. I saw a fence and quickly jumped on it starting to climb up. The electric shots hurt but I didnt care anymore. I jumped down on the other side and the guards tried to follow me.

I ran, sirens behind me and cars starting to race towards me. After a couple of minutes they came dangerously close so I ran towards a village where they needed to stop the car because the gate was to small. I knocked on the nearest door possible and a man opened. "What are you doing here in the middle of the-" I cut him of scared: "Please let me in I have to hide before they catch me!!" The man looked confused. "Why would I ..." he eventually saw the men getting out of the cars "Come in hurry!" He stepped aside and I rushed inside. "Hide in that room and dont come out until I tell you to. Got it?" I nodded and ran into the room.

The door was closed but I looked through the keyhole and heard knocking on the door again. The man, who let me in, opened the door again. "Can I help you with something?" , he sounded annoyed. The guards didn't seem to notice "Have you seen a small kid running by?" I was scared that he would tell them that I was hiding here. "No, but if he's running from you, he probably ran into the woods, don't you think?" I sighed in relief but held my hands over my mouth short after. I dont want them to find me! "Alright, good night Sir" They were leaving! Finally!

"Wait do I know you?" Suddenly one guard came closer to him and he quickly shook his head. "No you don't and now I would like to go to sleep if you dont mind, it's past midnight!" He tried hard not to yell, but gritted his teeth anyway. "Ah, yes excuse me" Then they left and the man closed his door.

"You can come out now" I slowly opened the door again and finally saw how he actually looked like. He had spikey brown hair and light brown eyes. On his left eyebrow he had a scar. "What's your name kid?" Oh yeah my name ... "I am Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon" When I said my last name his eyes widened in shock "Garmadon?! Wait ... I think I know your family" My family!! I was so happy! I want to see them again so badly! "Can you take me to them please?!" I just remembered that I never knew his name so I asked. "Im Kai, let's take you to your family tomorrow alright? You should get some sleep first" I agreed and he showed me a room were I could stay. And tomorrow I would finally see my family again, this night I slept great.

 **Thats it for the first chapter, also I am sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Hope you like it anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again Hope you like this chapter as well and tell me if I should add a little ship in the background, if yes, which one! But yeah ... Here we go :D**

 _The next morning: Lloyd's POV_

There were footsteps in the next room. I opened my eyes and shot up suprised, when I couldn't see the white horror but a nice and comfy bedroom.

I guess it was Kai doing something, the footsteps faded soon and I got up. _Bam!_ I landed on the floor face first, while my left foot was stuck wrapped in the blanket.

"Oww" I cried out, rubbing my head and standing up. That was going to hurt for a couple of days. Oh well, I thought, this place was great! Never mind the small accident I guess ...

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Kai stood in the doorway, he must have heard me fall. "Yeah, I just tripped, nothing serious" I walked over to him and we both headed towards the kitchen.

He turned around and looked at me "So, what do you want for breakfast?" I stared at him blankly "Whats 'breakfast'?" He chuckled a bit and explained it to me. "Oh okay, I only used to have lunch and dinner I guess. No such thing as breakfast was ever mentionted" I laughed slightly and curiously whatched as he started to take out a frying pan and some ingredients.

"How do pancakes sound to you?" I shrugged and answered "Sure, I dont know what it is but sure". He started baking those 'pancakes' and to be honest it looked not half bad.

"This is AMAZING!!" I have _so_ missed something the last few years. And _wow_ I could get used to breakfast. "Yeah, but I'm not that good. Zane is a much better cook" Kai cleaned up and packed a few things in a bag "Ready to meet your parents?"

I froze on the spot. There was silence for a few minutes, that was until I takle hugged him because of my excitement! " _Yes, yes, yes_!!!!" As soon as I realized what happened I got up and said "Umm ... yes"

Alright, I may not know a lot about this stuff out here _but_ isn't it at least a little bit weird that I have to wear a face mask that covers my mouth and nose? Kai said I needed it later so I did as he said, I mean he helped me a lot so I trust him. He pulled a red mask up as well while getting into his car.

The ride was quite interesting. I dont know when I was in a car the last time, although I have to admit the speed was creepy at first ...

We stopped in front of a big building in a big City. "This is the Borg Tower", Kai said and gestured me to follow him inside. I did so and as soon as I entered my jaw dropped!

This place was _huge!!_ And all those machines everywhere! I looked to the right and saw a few people looking at a board, probably a simple plan of this building I thought. To my left there was a gigantic door which was the gate to a robot factory. I turned my head and saw Kai talking to a robot lady, I quickly ran towards them.

When I stopped Kai noticed it and turned to face me: "So Lloyd you are going to follow Pixal 'kay?" I nodded and looked at the robot next to him, who obviously had to be Pixal. "But where are you going?" I was curious of course! He only gave me a small grin and ran towards the elevator.

 _Great_. Might as well follow Pixal ... "This way Lloyd" , I couldnt complain though. Pixal was really kind, she had Silver hair tied in a ponytail and wore a purple and white outfit. "Do you know where he went?", I couldnt stop myself from asking that question I was so curious!! "Are you talking about Kai?" sie turned around and smiled warmly "I'm afraid thats classified information" Aww man ...

We took a different elevator that went down about 5 floors. I kept quiet most of the time now, because I didnt want to annoy her. We entered the last floor and I wondered what we were doing here. Pix, that's what I decided to call her, went to the last door in the hallway and guess what was behind it ... stairs.

I groaned quietly and trotted down the staircase. "Here we are!" Pixal said cheerfully, while she opened the door. The room was bigger than expected ... and had just a few people in it? "You can pull your mask down now" I heard Pix chuckle. I realized I still had it on so I pulled it down.

"What did I miss?" I heard a voice call from behind us. It was Kai and he was with a man in a wheelchair. "Oh Kai good to see you and of course Professor Borg!" An old man with a long white beard and a bamboo stick said. "Please just call me Cyrus" The man in the wheelchair said.

Kai grinned wide when he walked over to the old man. "Sensei do you know who that kid is?" Was he talking about me? Well yes of course he was. " I am not sure ...", he answered and Kai's grin only grew wider. "Hey squirt! Tell Sensei Wu your name!" He added a little more quietly "Especially your last name"

I nodded and said, approching the person he called Sensei Wu "My name is Lloyd G-garmadon" I didnt mean to stutter but I was nervous. _Very nervous._ "But that means ... Impossible!" He seemed quite surprised. "Lloyd? You are alive?"

I looked down on myself. "Yeah I'm preeetty sure I am ..." He started to smile and Kai whispered to me "He's your uncle Lloyd" I stood there for about 5 seconds until I tackle hugged my new fund uncle the way I hugged Kai earlier.

Uncle Wu, I called him now, was surprised but hugged me back lightly. "I am so happy you are alive" he spoke quietly. "I'm happy I have back too" I whispered. Kai stood there smiling like a mad man.

Soon another person came to stand next to us. Or rather a robot ... He was built from titanium and had blue glowing eyes. "Hello friends, I am glad you all seem to be in a good mood, but I came to tell you that lunch is ready", he said.

"Thats great, Lloyd remember what I said this morning? About Zane?" Kai was probably refering to the pancakes. "You mean that he cooks better than you?" He chuckled and said: "Yeah exactly, well time to try his cooking!" And at that point I realized who Zane was. My mouth formed a toneless 'o' as I looked at my uncle, Kai and Zane.

And I was the first one to arrive in the small kitchen/cantine. "Isn't this a little small for everyone in Borg Tower?" Zane answered this time:" Well yes it would be, but we do not eat with all of them. We usually eat with a small group of Kai, Sensei, Cyrus Borg, Pixal and myself." I smiled and sat on a chair. "Now show me that witchcraft you call lunch already!" I demanded.

Zane was the last one to sit down and boy, this stuff is _WOW!!!_ I cant describe how amazing this is. And that was until he put a pie on the table. " _NO!_ " I screamed. "Oh, you do not like pie?" Zane looked slightly upset but I quickly shook my head "No, no the problem is that it is too good! Im full and this is too delicious" Now I was the one looking upset. "Well you can always have some later ya know" Kai was in a lot better mood than when I first met him yesterday ... I noticed because I remember him being a lot less sassy and entusiatic yesterday.

"But he's right Zane, you _are_ a great cook" Cyrus said, and I focused on the conversation again. "Thank you, both of you" the robot smiled. Wu left the room to get a few things done for tomorrow, and I suddenly heard a phone ring. "Oh excuse me, I should get back to work now" Borg left with his wheelchair.

"If you do not mind me asking, how did you meet each other yesterday?" Zane was now adressing both me and Kai. "Well ... he knocked on my door, I opened and BAM! we just met." Kai's voice sounded a little annoyed?

Zane didnt seem to notice though and continued asking. After about 10 more questions Kai had enough. "Okay muffin head, I get it, you want to know stuff but even a Nindroid like you should know that it gets annoying after a certain amount of questions" Alright he _was_ annoyed.

I decided to go find Pixal and look what she was doing. She didnt join us for dinner so I had no idea where she went. I ended up finding Wu's room, a training room, for what would they need that though? Nevermind, I stumbled in an empty storage/spare room and finally found Pix in an Office room.

 _Zane's P.O.V._

"Okay Lloyd is gone, what is it?" Kai told me after the small boy left the dining area. "I used Lloyd's information to hack into a security camera" I said calmly. "You did _what?!_ " he snapped at me. "I hacked into a security camera ..." I repeated. Kai looked at me with a deadpan expression "I heard you but why would you do that?!" I chanched from a smile to a serious face: "Kai, I found something ... Nya is alive"

 **Cliffhanger? Sorry not sorry XP I hope you like and Lloyd hopefully wasnt too OOC •~•**

 **Question: What do you think Lloyd's relationship with Kai is like?**

 **I think he sees him as a big brother, though Kai acted a little bit like a kind of fatherly roll for him after Garmy died ~ Ya know the kind of ' _I promised I'd protect him_ ' thing :3**

 **See ya soon guys!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chappie yay /(*~*)\** **I am so hyped for TLNM ahhhhh imma watch it a million times. Anyway this story is mostly Zane's Pov but I will add a few other people!Oh geez I just love Zane and Pix, they are so adorable together 3 And I need to look up a few elemental masters because umm yeaahhh ...**

 **Review replies:**

 **EntityEndDragon: Yup agree X3 Here have a cookie (:) *looks down the cliff* Ouch that must have hurt XD**

 **CHEESEPUFF: Wow a lot of questions •3• Yup both will be and no I wont add romance to their** **relationship dont worry ~ As for the other thing ... you'll find out! And Yeah Lloyd is about 11 and Kai is 18, Zane however I dont even know actually XD Have a cookie (:)**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Lloyd's P.O.V. (again)

I was talking to Pix and asked her about the training room that I saw. That was until we all heard someone yell something that sounded like a very angry ' _WHAT?!_ '

Pixal shoved open the door and we were greeted by a really pissed off Kai yelling at a really worried Zane. " _You got nerves to tell me that Zane! 'Cause I can promise you if you're joking then I will chase you to the other end of Ninjago and back but there is no place you can hide from me and your ice can be 1000 metres thick but I will burn you until you're ashes_!!" I was terrefied, _very terrefied_.

Zane seemed to step back a bit and I thought he was scared too but instead he spoke warmly and calm: "I assure you, I am not lying my friend"

"I _sure hope_ so ..."

"I promise we will get her out of there." Zane was not even a tiny little bit scared, but we all stood in silence for awhile, until someone came inside:

"Wow, okay did I miss somethin'?" A person with brown hair and a brown ... pyjama? walked in. That seemed to have gotten Kais attention and as soon as he saw us all standing there he realized what just happened and instantly calmed down. "You ... heard that, didn't you?" I nodded slowly and asked "You arent really going to burn anyone right?"

"No, I umm wont" he then whispered "exept for Dereth, I can't promise anything for him"

I chuckled a little after getting rid of my shock and looked over to Zane who was starting an argument with Dereth. "It is not your job to solve any problems we might have. It is our own!" Zane didnt look that angry but I still wouldnt want to make him. "Geez, calm down, I'm only helping ya know".

"No you're not!" I heard Kai yell over to him, while giving him a glare. Dereth shrugged and went to mind his own buissness. "Well he sure is irritating" I sighed. Zane nodded in agreement and Kai left the room, he said he needed air. I probably understood something wrong when Zane whispered something along the lines of "Do not destroy the training course please"

I went back to Pixal and we talked about a few things, it was fun but at one point I had to ask: "Pix? I know I got my uncle back just now but ... where are my parents?" The question was running through my mind eversince I came here. "I am sure you will meet them soon, I promise you that it will happen, although they are not here right now." She smiled at my and I hugged her happily.

 _Zane's P.O.V._

I was quite surprised to find that Kai did not try to burn anything, but when he said he was going to leave I

figured the training course had to suffer. Since we still needed it I went to check on him after Lloyd left. I feel like we should not tell Lloyd what is going on yet but that is not mine to decide but Sensei's.

When I entered the training room Kai was wearing his red suit and his mask pulled up, like always when we used to train. "Are you alright? I see you have not burned anything yet." I spoke with a calm voice to not surprise him to much. Because it is _not_ a good idea to sneak up on someone who is being able to burn you with one hand.

"I'm fine Zane" he answered quickly while he turned to face me.

"Kai you should not-" I started but he cut me off.

"I said I'm-" and at that point the punshing back he hit before hit the back of his head "fine, ouch ..."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off again.

"Save it! I know! You wanted to tell me the bag was about to hit me, I got it" Kai said while getting up and dusting off his suit.

I just smiled at him and nodded. "Could I join you in training?", I have not trained today and I figured it could not hurt to do so. We soon found ourselfs all over the room training in every way possible, it was great but it also brought back memorys.

Kai must have thought the same thing because he said exactly what I was thinking. "Remember our training back then, when the others were with us, you know before all of this happened?" I nodded and replied "Yes, we were a lot younger as well." We smiled at the memorys of our Team about five years ago. "Yeah, Jay used to make stupid puns and jokes all the time, while Cole would complain about it" he said chuckeling a little.

 _Flashback ~ 5 years ago_

 _No one's P.O.V._

Zane was meditating on the floor, while Kai was hitting a punshing bag. Cole and Jay were fighting each other. "Come on Zaptrap! Is that all you can do?" Cole teased Jay. "Yeah right Dirtclod! I havent even started kicking your butt yet" he laughed.

They continued to fight until Cole put Jay to the ground. "Ha! I won!" Cole cheered, what he didnt see comming was that the lamp above him was being destroyed by Jay using lightning. It hit him right in the head causing Cole to let go of Jay. "Looks like you got zapped!" he joked.

"Guys seriously?!" Kai shouted at the mess of glass shards and broken lamp on the floor.

The lightning ninja smiled "Aww, come on you usually laugh along Kai! Since when have you lost your humor?"

"Take a guess Motormouth" he growled.

That made Jay freeze, after a few seconds he spoke again "You're not mad anymore 'cause I zapped you and ruined your hair right?" Kai just glared at him even more "I wouldn't be if you had _told_ me my hair looked like a monkey jumped on top of it!"

"Well it rather looked like you had not combed nor styled it this morning."

"Zane, _no_ " Now Kai glared at Zane. Cole tapped Kai on the shoulder and laughed "If you want him to pay for that incident you should hurry hot head, he just ran away." In that moment the door shut closed and a few seconds later Kai was right behind him.

"Are you sure Jay is gonna survive?" Cole asked Zane. "Likely, though I might get a first aid kit as soon as he enters" he answered. "In the mean time however, I will go ahead and prepare dessert" the nindroid smiled and walked into the kitchen. Cole took a few seconds to realize what Zane just said, when he did however he stormed after him screaming " _CAKE" ._

 _Present time ~ Training room_

Those were the memorys I was most happy to have. "Good memorys ... I won't ever forget that hair stuff though" Kai smiled. I shook my head and chuckled "Or Coles love for cake" I thought for a moment and decided I would bake a chocolate cake later - Cole's favourite.

"Sooo ..." Kai started, "are we gonna tell Lloyd about this or not?" I knew this would come up sooner or later.

"I would rather not, although I do think Sensei shall decide about it"

He sighed "Probably, well I'll go get revenge on Dereth for being annoying and all" and with that he left.

I found myself alone in the training room. That was until a certain genius came in with his wheelchair. "Greetings Cyrus Borg, I did not expect you to be here, do you not need to work?"

He looked at me and sighed shaking his head "No Zane, I currently have a bit of free time. Unfortunatly that leaves me extremly bored and so I came here." I nodded and went to say something but I was cut off by someone again. For the _third_ time that day.

A high - _very_ high - pitched scream came from outside. I ran to where it came from and was not surprised by what I saw, actually. Dereth getting chased around by a pretty pissed Kai. And that was his own fault because it was most likely _not_ possible to not get annoyed when being around Dereth for more than 10 minutes.

"Kai I said I'm sorryyyy- Ouch!!" The self claimed brown ninja whined.

Kai however smirked in a way that made your blood freeze in your vain, if you had such that is. "Oh I don't doubt you are but it is a good way to cool my anger!" The red ninja explained, before launching again and almost hitting the terrefied human with his sword he used for close combat. "HEEEEELLLLPPPP" Dereth cried out and dashed through the door, he will not be seen for the next few hours.

I heard a quiet gasp from behind me and turned around to face Lloyd. "Woah, that was so _awesome_!!!"

 _Lloyd's P.O.V._

That was so cool!!!! I just witnessed the most epic thing I have ever seen! (Not that my life was really interesting so far) Everyone turned to look at me, I just ignored it and went to ask more questions "Who taught you that sword fighting? Can you teach me? Why do you have that cool suit? Can I have one two? And who is that Dereth guy to begin with?"

Kai just looked at me "Umm ..."

"Should I repeat my questions?" I laughed.

"No, no, alright so: Mostly myself and Sensei I guess, depends, I cant tell you, Maybe, and Dereth is just a really annoying guy, who wants to ... be ... like ... us. Yeah!!" Kai looked nervous when he said the last part.

Zane seemed to notice and tried to back him up. "Exactly, we do not really enjoy his company however. I will go and ask Sensei something", and he left.

As soon as he left the room I sighed, nobody told me anything at all in this place ughhh!! Pixal, who stood behind me the whole time placed her hand on my shoulder "I am positive that they'll explain everything soon Lloyd" I smiled and nodded. I was about to leave when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey 'Green Machine', I know this is confusing but ..." Kai whispered the next part "I could teach you that sword move later." I could basically hear him smirk. I thought for a second and replied "Sure! Umm ... did you just call me 'Green Machine'?", was that my new nickname or what? "Yes I did, I dunno, just came to my mind", he shrugged and I thought that a nickname was not that bad, I mean its better than being called 'kid' all the time. "Well see ya later then" Kai went to the room were Zane was and I left to go and entertain myself. Great!

I entered the umm ... living room? Pixal told me here were Video games and I decided to try to play. I took the controller and started the game. It was a racing game, simple but entertaining. And I didnt suck completly too _yay_!! I wanted to start the third round, when my uncle entered. Close behind him were Zane and Kai. He looked at me and sighed "It is time to tell you what is going on"

 **Wow XD I'm sorry I just had to add Dereth and please note I do NOT hate him whatsoever :3** **Two questions:** **1\. Who do you think my favourite Ninja is and what is yours?** **2\. What do you like better Jaya or Nycole?** **I personaly think I like Jaya more but I am not sure if I will add that soon. Also I wont rush the events in this story which means that just because Sensei explains Lloyd wont understand everything right away!** **Thank you for all the amazing Reviews!!! Until next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holo my beautiful people :3 You guys are amazing!! Thanks for all the nice reviews! And here we go with another chappie XD I have a good friend of mine, who loves Ninjago a lot too and wow, when we talked about it, she realized - after several years of watching it - that Wu was Lloyds uncle XD I laughed for at least 20 minutes gawwd :3 But yeah here we go!**

 **Rewiev Replies:**

 **CHEESEPUFF: What?! So youre basically a shipping yourself XD And yup it's Kai (I dont even know why) but Lloyd and Zane are just adorable! Let's just say he and a certain Ninja dont really get along that well but he certainly isnt that evil**

 **EntityAndDragon: SO MANY COOKIES AHHHHHH X3 But eh I manage to look like crap on every picture (exept if I use Snapchat filters XD) And hey you can love them all at one no probs**

 _Lloyd's P.O.V._

Finally!! Someone was actually explaining something! "What _are_ you going to explain?" I asked curious.

Uncle Wu smiled "Oh I am not going to explain anything" He glanced over at Kai and Zane, which ended in Zane sighing and Kai groaning.

"Seriously Sensei!?"

"You have not told us this before."

He just smirked at them "It is time that the students become the teachers", and then he took his tea cup out of nowhere and went to make himself some tea.

I was confused now, what students? what teachers? I really dont get it ... so I used the most casual question ever: "What?"

Kai seemed annoyed, and oh believe me, he _was_. "I cant believe Sensei Wu! Now we have to tell him?!"

"I can assure you, I do not like this either, but Sensei must have his reasons", Zane tried to calm him down. Luckily that worked!

"Yeah, yeah fine, but first", Kai looked at me "How old are you Lloyd?" I quickly thought about what I read on that file and answered "11 I think". Both of them changed surprised looks, Zane was the first one to answer "No one should go through what you have been with at such a young age", Kai nodded "Yeah ... do you remember how long you've been, well, _there_?" I thought again "I'm not sure, eversince I can remember actually", I told them.

Both of them exchanged worried looks _again_. "Okaaay" Kai said half to me, half to himself "now this will be a lot harder", Zane shook his head "perhabs it will not be as bad as you think, brother" he smiled. "Yeah, yeah, so let's get this over with" He sat on the ground and I sat next to him. "Okay Zane you start with the History stuff", Zane nodded and sat next to me.

"Lloyd you must know that when the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago and fought the Overlord he was not doing so on his own! The bravest warriors that helped him were gifted with something called elemental powers. It simply means that each indivitual was able to wield a certain power including Speed, Mind, Form, Earth and so on. These powers are being giving through the original Masters bloodline. As well as the golden or rather green energy is being passed through the First Spinjitzu Masters bloodline itself. The indivituals controling the elements are called Elemental Masters. Four of these Masters are destined to protect the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, who is the Master of Energy. Those four also protect the Elemental Weapons, which were created to help with the protection. Those weapons are the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice as well as the Sword of Flames", he glanced over to Kai, who now continued.

"The Weapons are designed for the Master of Earth, Lightning, Ice and Fire, obviously! However there is a problem ... nobody knows who that Master of Energy is so far, unfortunatly we cant find out either because you need all Golden Weapons for it, which by the way, no mortal is allowed to hold at the same time", he smirked. "And why do you tell me all of this?", I blurted out. Zane's eyes softened a bit and Kai grinned even more.

They stood up and walked to the other side of the room, while standing beside each other. Then Kai started to spin in a circle and Zane followed his actions, short after both were concealed by two colourful tornados. Kai spun in a red, orange tornado, Zanes colour was white, grey. Once they came to a stop, their appearence changed. Kai now had a red suit with a complete face mask over his head. Zane was wearing a simular suit only his was white. They stood in a somewhat defence stance.

My jaw dropped and basically hit the ground. Kai, or at least thats what I think he is walked up to me. "So we basically are Ninja protecting the Golden Weapons and stuff, no big deal really. Although the Master of Energy would be the legendary Green Ninja now", he chuckled.

Slowly I got my speach back. "Wha? Wait, wait, wait, back to the beginning! You're a ninja? A _ninja?_ What does that have to do with anythi- Did you just say you protect the Golden Weapons!?", I would need a while to take all that in. Kai grinned again "Maybeeeee" he took the Sword of Fire, I repeat _the Sword of Fire_ , and gave it to me "Here take a look if you want to" I took it really carefully "Wow ... but how come you have it", I nearly whispered but he heard it anyway "Well does it matter? " he then took back the sword and laughed nervously "The thing is Sensei decided it would be good to train you to be a ninja as well so you could help us with our mission".

"Kai, I do not think you should push him. Lloyd what he says is true, although you do not need to become a ninja if you refuse to" Zane said trying to calm me a little. "No, no it's fine I just ..." I paused and sighed "Do I have to decide now?", Zane smiled politely "Of course not, take all the time you need".

The red Ninja shrugged and left, he said he would go back home for a while. Zane was about to leave the room when I called out for him. "Yes?" "Can I ask you something about Kai?" Zane answered quietly "What information do you require?", I hesitated a little "Well this is weird but when I first met him he acted so ... so different". The white Ninjas expression didnt change "Do you mean rude and slightly agressive?", I nodded "Yes, and then he's joking and smiling and all just like that! Why?"

But he didnt answer, instead he said.

"Not everything is what it seems, sometimes you need to look at the tiny details to see what really is happening" he paused "or take a look at the past".

I only stared at him, I didnt even _dare_ to speak, something about that speach made my blood freeze. Zane noticed however and gave me a quick smile. After that he left to spent time with Pixal, I decided to play some more video games.

 _Zane's P.O.V._

"Hello Pixal", I greeted her. She turned around instantly "Good to see you Zane, did you successfully talk to Lloyd?"

I shook my head slightly "We did not force him to give us any direct answers, but we did tell him what he needed to know".

"You have not told him about the lab, have you?" She looked worried by this.

"Zane", she walked over to me and her expression softened "I understand that this might be a topic you do not like to talk about, but you know yourself that he deserves to know".

I sighed "Yes, I understand", my eyes wandered over to the wall behind her, on it was a picture. A picture of our team. "The problem is rather if Kai wants to talk about it, he changed after the ... _incident_ ".

Pixal nodded and looked as if she was thinking for a minute. Then she simply hugged me. "Thank you" I gratefully hugged back "I needed this". "No problem, I am programmed to assist"

I glanced back at the photo and a tiny smile crossed my face. It was nice to remember the old times, when there was no threat that couldnt be defeated by us. I let go and Pixal did the same, as she walked back to work on a computer. "I will be making a chocolate cake for desert tonight" I said to no one in particular. "That seems enjoyable", Pixal answered "But remember to _not_ make such a mess, I just cleaned the kitchen!" I quickly nodded and left for the kitchen.

The dishes from lunch were already cleaned which meant I would not have to do that. I took out a bowl and placed it onto the counter, after that I searched for all ingredients and set them beside the bowl. Next I looked through the cooking or rather baking files of my data base and picked out the correct sheet.

Then I took my apron and put it on. I started by pouring the dry ingredients in one bowl and the wet ones in another. I continued by mixing everything together and put the dough in the oven. I had time now and decided it would be best to call Kai and tell him to come over, he never liked to miss events like this.

Taking off my apron, I left the kitchen and walked back to the room Lloyd should still be in. I was greeted by him sitting on a bean bag, tongue sticking out of his mouth sideways and eyes fixed on the TV screen.

"Greetings Lloyd, I am currently baking a cake and wanted to call Kai to come here and eat with us. I was wondering if you wanted to help me with the frosting later?", his head shot up and his green eyes fixed on me. "Cool, uhh sure but I'd rather call Kai!" he scratched the back of his head nervously "I never backed before to be honest". I gestured him to follow me and tiped in the familiar number, then put it on speaker so we both could hear.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Kai!", Lloyd shouted.

 _"Oh hey Green Machine, whats going on?"_

"Zane is baking and we want you to come over for it", he said and jumped up ecxitedly. "Exactly and since you hate to miss out on such events I thought calling you would be good", I continued.

 _"Wow, yeah sure! Although I do hope you make a chocolate cake, otherwise we will have a problem ..."_, you could basically hear him giving a murderous glare.

Lloyd shot me a worried look "Zane ...?", I placed my hand on his shoulder "You do not have to worry, both of you, it is a chocolate cake". Lloyd grinned widely, no one had to be murdered today.

 _"Well in that case ... See ya!"_ and with that he hung up.

Lloyd continued to grin and ran back to play video games. He would spent hours with it, just like we used to. He really did fit in well ... I suddenly remembered something and rushed to the kitchen, hopefully the cake wasnt burned!

 **I just remembered how stupid I was X3 I spelled Dareth wrong! Aggghhhh! Well anyway hope you enjoyed! I sure did while writing the explaining!**

 **Question: What is your favourite Elemental Master (Ninja excluded)?**

 **Mine is probably Neuro? or Skylor!**

 **I probably confused you all with this chapter but heeeeeyyyy I'll** **just do it like Kai! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 Reunite the Family

**Hey! I'm back :3 I am currently planning on how the Story will go from now on (read at the end) and yeahhh ...** **Sorry this took so long but I came up with an idea and didnt know how to write it (I am still not happy with it completly)** **Also can we just take a second to hate on Dareth for ruinning the moment in the Season 4 finale? Thank you Now onto the chapter!**

 **Rewiev Replies:**

 **RandomDragon - Aw thank you**

 **EntityEndDragon** **\- Well I kinda made it to fit the plot better but it would make sense as in where Lloyds Powers came from :3 COOKIESSSSSSSS YASSSS XD I can relate with that I dont like Chen either because his voice annoys me. _A lot._ I mean both the English and the German one are annoying XD**

 **Cheesepuff - Of course you can! They are Elementals after all right? I totally forgot about Morro nuuuu ;-; He's in my favourite list as well XD I dunno why but he's awesome and adorable at the same time!**

 _Lloyds P.O.V._

I ran into the kitchen excitedly, while almost crashing into the table. When I came to a stop I looked around until I saw the oven. Chocolate cake does look delicious ... and then I saw the small cup on the counter, or rather what was inside. I took one of the things out, it was a white and red striped long thing, curved at one end. I took off the plastic wrapping and licked the cane. Let me be honest here: Does everything I get to eat in this place get better per piece? My answer - Yes!

So I took a few of them and stuffed them into my pocket of the new clothes Pixal gave me. I now have a green hoodie with black jeans and sneakers. Pretty cool if you ask me. When I glanced back at the oven I could see the cake baking in the yellow glowing light of the oven. Kai should hurry up already otherwise he might not get any at all.

"Hi, watcha doin' here?", came a voice behind me. I wanted to groan so badly but that would be mean so I faked a smile and turned around. "Hey Dareth", he obviously came back after he thought it was safe. And just in that moment I was the unlucky person he found first.

Just now I realized something, he wore a brown suit that should probably represent a ninja suit! He really did a half decend job at it, _if_ the suit had covered his whole chest and the stupid necklace kind of thing he wore. It didnt however so I say his costume sucks.

He must have noticed me looking at his suit because now he started bragging about it "Ya like my suit, huh? Well I know it's awesome to be in the presence of the glorious brown Ninja!" I hurried to the door and ran past Dareth while shouting "Yeah sure! You are ... uh ... great, yeah great! Bye!"

I rushed to the gaming/living room, really fast, so he wouldn't catch up. Well guess what ... I lost one of those things I kind of stole! It fell oft of my pocket onto the floor. I instantly turned to grab it but I stumbled and landed face first on the cold floor. Lucky me crushed the tasty snack I just stole with my nose. "Oww", my cry of pain came out quietly because my head was still on the ground, why cant anything ever go as planned!

I shakily stood up and grabbed the crushed remainings of my treat. The plastik was ripped apart a little so I had to pick up all the pieces. Funny, it shattered just like a crystal, or any other gem really, would. I think I took about three of the things which meant I still had two that were not crushed yet.

"Lloyd I am going to get the cake now! If you want to you can accompany me in the kitchen!", Zane called out. Quickly I stuffed the remaining pieces I picked up in my pocket and made my way over to the kitchen while eating another one of the delicious things, a complete one though. I plan to throw the broken one at Dareth next time he annoys me.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I burst out laughing and almost even choking on the cane. "Wh-Why are you ... you weari-ring tha- ... that?!" I laugh and Zane looked at me confused "To protect myself from getting dirty as well as burning myself of course. I do not see what is so funny about it ..."

After calming down a bit I answer "But it's PINK Zane! _PINK_!"

"Why yes, so?"

"You just look ridiculous!!!"

Zane was standing there with a pink apron that had flowers all over it and as if that wasnt enough already, he wore hot-pink ovenmittens as well.

"I do not think so. Does it matter what colour I am wearing?", the nindroid defended himself.

"This is just so ... well ... weird!"

"How come everone I know tells me I look funny when they see me cook!"

Now the perfect picture was completed by his frustrated expression. "Sorry ... I just ... It's to funny" and I burst into laughter again.

Zane wanted to respond but was cut of by another voice yelling "Hey! I'm back!!". Zane hurried to get the cake out of the oven and I ran to the door that let to the staircase. "Kaiiiii!!!" I happily shouted as soon as he came into sight. "Hey Green Machine! How ya do- Wait is that one of my candy canes?", Kai realized when I was standing in front of him. "So thats what they are called!" I thought out loud.

Zane came out of the kitchen and smiled at us. "You came a bit early brother, the cake first has to cool of". Kai looked at him smirking "You sure we cant speed that up?", then he turned to me "Those Candy canes are great right? Next time I'll write my name on it so they dont get stolen ...", I quickly nodded.

I noticed that Zane wasnt wearing his 'outfit' anymore and it looked like he was thinking about something "You are right. It will be ready in two minutes then" and with that he left.

We followed Zane to the kitchen. "How does he mean that?" I asked. Well it was very confusing because a few minutes ago Zane said it would take a while and now two minutes?

Not that I would have liked to wait! No! It was just really weird for me.

Kai just smiled as he continued walking to the kitchen. "You'll see soon enough ..."

He was right though. I entered and saw a delicious looking cake and Zane covering it in chocolate. "Looks good, guess I won't have to kill you now!" Kai chirped as he walked up to Zane. The nindroid chuckled "I am relieved although I do not think you would have been able to". I sat on a chair and stared at the cake on the table. "Can we eat it now?", I whined trying to get their attention.

The two ninja turned around and Kai went out the door. He was most likely going to get Uncle Wu and Pixal as well as Mister Borg. Zane got a couple of plates out of a cupboard and handed them to me. I placed them on the table and a fork next to each plate.

The three adults came in and sat down. Kai wasnt with them however. My uncle sat next to me while Pixal sat next to Zane and Mister Borg. "This looks very nice, good job Zane", Wu said while getting some tea. I noticed that there were two plates left, excluding the empty one for Kai that is. Pixal must have seen me frowning because she told me: "Remember, not all of us are here yet".

Guess what happened next! Two people walked in followed by Kai. "Yeah right, as if I'd ever miss out on something like this!", Kai joked while looking at the man that entered with him. He had light gray hair and wore a simular outfit to my uncle's. He even had a bamboo stick! The woman next to him had grey hair in a braid with light gray streaks on the side of it. She wore a kind of explorer outfit and smiled. When they scanned the people that sat at the table though, both of them froze. I thought I had seen them before somewhere and I most obviously had! Because the woman had both of her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. The man just looked shocked.

It was when he spoke up I knew what was going on. "L-lloyd? Is ... is that you?", my eyes widened and I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes as well, "Dad?", it was a hushed whisper but when he slowly nodded his head I burst out crying, both because I was happy and because I was sad. Sad because of everything that happened and me thinking I might not see them at all again. I leaped out from my seat and was caught by my father who pulled me close and I hugged back tightly. "I thought we lost you" he whispered and the woman, my mother, joined the hug. "I am so glad you're okay" she sobbed, I just continued to hug them both crying.

When I turned around my uncle smiled at us while Mister Borg wiped away some tears in der corners of his eyes. Pixal 'awed' and Zane chuckled lightly. Kai smiled as well but it was a rather sad smile followed by a quiet sigh. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away by Zane announcing we could eat the cake now.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed the tasty cake and lets face it: Zane is no cook, he is a _magician_. "Fis is wo gwood", I mumbled with my stuffed mouth. My mom laughed at me "First swallow and talk afterwards, no one understands you this way". I did as she said and repeated "This is so good!". Pixal nodded "I agree, it tastes really good".

I felt really happy that evening, my parents are with me, I am with really awesome people and I get the chance to be a ninja! Well yes, I haven't decided wether or not to do it but I might considering the circumstances. I was lost in thought when I felt someone tab my shoulder. "Huh?", I shot up and saw my dad smiling at me "I came to ask if you wanted to go to sleep soon. We would fix up a bedroom for you, there are plenty left here". I smirked "Thats nice but I'm not even tired!" and of course just when I said that I yawned. "I would say you _are_ ", I shrugged "Maybe" and my dad picked me up and carried me to my new bedroom.

It was a small room with lime green walls a wooden cabinet and a night stand. In the middle of the room was a bed with white sheets. "Pretty ..." I mumbled to no one in perticular. I climbed in my bed and yawned "Night". "Goodnight Lloyd" and with that he left after turning out the lights.

I woke up in the middle of the night by someone yelling something and several people screaming or yelling at the same time through the hallway. If I knew what I would have seen when I went to check out the voices, I never would have done it, I regreted it _pretty bad_.

 **Thats a cliffhanger, isnt it? :D**

 **Well I had to because I need to ask you something to write the next scene and continue from there: Should the story stay the happy way it is or should it get a little darker? (not that much I promise)**

 **Another question!**

 **Would you hate it if I let a character or two die in this story? (not yet though, would be in later chapters)**

 **I just adore small Lloyd and his undying love for candy!!!**

 **Have** **a nice day Byeeeeee!!!**


	6. We know your secret

**I am so grateful for all the reviews! As soon as I wake up I can already see one new review :3 Thank youuuuuuu :D So here is a new Chapter for you, this idea was in my head when I first thought about what might happen in this story!** **Enjoy the Story!**

 **(This Chapter will contain some darker parts but nothing big ;3)**

 **Review** **Replies:**

 **Random Dragon: Yeah you're right. I wouldnt mind that but I know who will be stalking your house 24/7 if you do that. Me. Yup I am a total fangirl XD**

 **EntityEndDragon: Thanks! I think you were the first one to ever Review XD Your oppinion is really important as well so I wont kill anyone XD**

 **Tara Snow: Thank chuuuu :D Of course! I hate abandoned storys myself!**

 **Cheesepuff:** **I wont and yeah ... Garmy has probably died enough already ...**

 _Lloyds P.O.V._

I woke up in the middle of the night, I heard screams. Slowly I got out of bed and scanned the room for the light switch. When I eventually found it I turned ob the light, the screams continued as well as footsteps in the hallway. I opened the door and saw no one. The hallway where I heard tons of people minutes ago was _empty_.

I made my way down the hall until I reached the main hall. People were standing everywhere. After a few seconds I realized they were all asking questions to one specific person. _Zane_. The nindroid stood in the middle of the room looking pretty helpless.

"Whats going on in here?", I asked to no one in perticular. My father turned to me and sounded rather shocked "Lloyd? You should go back to sleep! This is nothing that should concern you". I shook my head "Everyone else is here too! Whats going on?", in that moment the door swung open and as soon as the entering person, or rather people, came into view I froze.

If my future self could have met my past self at that moment, I would have slapped him for not listening to my father.

 _No ones P.O.V. - What happened before_

A few hours after Lloyd went to bed had past and the adults sat in the kitchen talking and laughing. "I should go back home now, need to work tomorrow", Kai stood up and waved goodbye.

The others continued to talk for some time until everyone left to do their own thing. Sensei Wu went to get some tea. Cyrus Borg and Pixal went back up Borg Tower to attend their business while Garmadon and Misako went to bed. Zane sat in the living/gaming room and was watching a documentary about Peguins.

Meanwhile Kai was driving home. Since it was pretty late the street lanterns were on and most people were asleep already. The radio was on and the red ninja hummed the melody quietly. He drove for about 20 minutes until the familiar house he had spent the past few years in came into sight.

Kai parked his car and locked it. When he went over to the door there was a weird unpleasent smell in the air. He now was in front of his door step and as soon as he looked down slightly the red ninja jumped back and quickly placed both hands over his mouth so no one would hear his scream.

He quickly grabbed his phone and typed in a number. Zane picked up.

" _Hello_?", Zane was as calm as always.

"Zane? Thank god you're still awake ... now help me!" Kai would have yelled but again he tried not to wake anyone.

" _Kai are you alright?_ "

"Well _I_ am but thats not important right now!"

 _"Hey brother! Please calm down!"_

"Wait? Calm down? CALM DOWN?! ZANE THERE IS A FREAKING BLOODY BODY LAYING ON MY DOORSTEP AND YOU TELL ME TO 'CALM DOWN'?!" and now he was yelling.

 _"A bloody ... Kai what happened?"_

"I dont know! I came here and it just was there"

 _"Gosh ... Is the person alive?"_

"How the hell should I know if he's -", Zane then cut him of.

 _"Just check for a pulse"_

"Ohhhh ... yeah just give me a second, like I said it's really bloody". He slowly aproached the body. Careful to not touch the blood he checked for a pulse.

"He has a pulse so he isn't ..." when he looked down again he got a look at the persons face.

 _"Kai is everything okay?"_

No reply

 _"Hello? Are you there?"_

No reply

 _"Kai! Answer me please!!"_

The next reply wasnt more than a whisper but his voice was cracking and Zane could hear it loud and clear

"Zane ... it's Neuro"

With that he hung up and scanned the body for any wounds. Instead he found a note.

'We know you have the boy with you. Bring him back and no one will get hurt. If you decide against it - remember we got your friends _fire boy_. This was just a warning things will get a whole lot more ugly if you keep your little secrets. A MONTH THEN WE'LL HAVE THE BOY. Good luck - you'll need it.'

"Shit ..." he quietly cursed. Then he picked up Neuro and carried him over to his car. He opened the door and carefully placed the bleeding man inside. "You'll be fine. Just hold on a little longer" he assured him. Even though Neuro probably wouldnt hear him, Kai continued to whisper to him that either 'Everything will be fine' or 'We're almost there'.

After Kai hung up however, Zane started to worry. He continued calling out for Kai a few more times and then calling him again but his team mate never picked up.

The nindroid sighed and sat down hoping that his brother would be fine. Sadly though the previous conversation had woken up nearly everyone he knew. Which ended in him being cornered and asked about what had happened. He never got to answer because when he tried 30 new questions were asked.

At some point the white Ninja gave up trying to answer questions and just helplessly stare at the door. His brain had to sort out what had happened before he could start solving the problem. In this case 'How to get the crowd to calm down without lying and in the most polite way possible'.

It was in the same moment Zane realized Lloyd was standing in the room when the door flew open and Kai entered. With a bloody person, it had to be Neuro, in his arms and a helpless expression on his face while doing his best so his voice wouldnt crack "Zane, help me".

 _Present - Lloyd's P.O.V._

I stared at the sight in front of me. Blood. So much _blood_. I couldnt move, nor say anything. I tried but my voice died in my throat. When will anything ever go normal! Everyone in the room shut up. Zane slowly walked up to Kai and took the person from him. In that moment his eyes suddenly glowed a bright red. He froze in his movements and I let out a scared shriek. Zane went somewhere to take care of Neuro while Wu hurried over to the red ninja and shook his shoulder firmly. My dad pulled me into some kind of hug to calm me.

What I havent even noticed at first was that I was shaking horribly. As suprisingly as Kais eyes started to glow, they stopped. He fell to his knees and clutched his head with one hand. Now breathing rapidly he stared at the floor. I was terrefied out of my mind literally! The red ninjas breathing slowed and he stuttered a quiet "I ... I ..." and then passed out.

That was to much shock for me. I hugged my dad tightly and started to sob. "Make it stop!" I whisper shouted while he picked me up and stroked my hair. He whispered soothing words to comfort me and my cries died down until it was not more than a few hiccups. "I'll bring you back to your room now alright?" I just nodded. That was a mistake though because guess what! We passed Zane!

I saw the nindroid with the now slightly less bloody person and broke down in sobs again while burrying my head in my dad's shoulder. He padded my back again and continued to carry me to my room.

This night I did _not_ sleep well. I had nightmares. No. Memorys mixed with nightmares. That's worse.

 _I walked down the empty halls. White walls, white floor, white ceilling. The guard shoved me into my room. "Hurry up kid!"_

The images blurred and turned into a different scene.

 _"Move" he said. I disobeyed. "I said MOVE!", I shook my head "Where are my parents?" I asked. "Dont worry I'm sure they're fine without you. Now ... MOVE KID"._

The images blurred again. This continued for hours until the worst one began.

 _"You are pathetic" I stood in a black room the only thing I heard was the voice talking. "You are useless" I turned around but couldnt find the source. "You know why they 'care'? They pity you. They actually hate you." Now faint figures of Kai, Zane and three people I didnt know appeared. "You ruined their lifes. You made their life HELL"_

I woke up. No. I jumped up sweat soked. Tears streaming down my face. "It's a dream ... just a dream." My head fell back onto my pillow.

So much for sleeping.

 **Sorry it was so short but I was really busy and I wanted to upload XD** **I really hope you like it and thank you for having the paitience! I have one hell of an upload shedule, I know. By the way! Neuro says Thank you to EntityEndDragon because without your Review I would have possibly ... well not made him survive ... yanno XD**

 **Question: How do you think Jay will flip when he finds out Nya met his real mother?** **I think a whole lot actually!**

 **See ya next time when my crazy mind writes something weird again XD**


	7. Robots have a breaking point

**Hello everyone! I haven't posted in forever and I have no excuse but I promise this is not abandoned!** **Soo I haven't seen Season 8 or 9 completely due to the new voice Jay has in my first language and that is really bothering me and I just haven't had the time.** **Btw! They called season 8 'Garmadons Motoradgang' in German which basically translates to 'Garmadon's bicycle gang' :3** **Hope you still enjoy!**

After Lloyd woke up he decided to stay in bed a little longer. Since he figured that nobody was up yet - and going back to sleep was _so_ ** _not_** an option - simply staring at the ceiling was the best option he got.

The day before was completely ruined and any memory of it gave him the chills. What exactly did happen though? It made next to no sense at all and everyone was so worked up about the late appearance of Kai and Neuro? Was it? That it was probably the best idea to pretend it hadn't happened at all.

He was still a little terrified to be honest. You don't have to see your friend carrying a bloody person everyday.

Where they friends though? Were Kai and Zane actually his friends? What about Pixal, she might be his friend. His nightmare didn't really help to reassure him that, to be honest.

"Well might as well get a glass of water or something", he quietly said to himself. Closing the door softly behind him as he made his way over to the kitchen, all the while careful to not wake anyone else.

He grabbed a glass and filled it with water and quickly chugged it down. He refilled and sat at the table starring at nothing for a while.

At some point he heard footsteps from the hall and as they grew louder he glanced over at the door.

It opened and his father was standing in the doorway. "Oh Lloyd! I didn't expect you to be awake yet". The blonde boy placed his glass on the table and wordlessly made his way over to Garmadon. When he reached him he quickly hugged him and suddenly everything came crashing down on the young boy.

He sobbed "Why does all of this keep happening!? Why can't it all stop!", Garmadon held his son tight and whispered quiet reassurances like "it is not your fault" and "I know it will be over soon".

They stayed in this position for a while until the rest of their group woke up and Zane as well as Pixal walked in on the two of them. The nindroids worriedly looked at each other and Zane proceeded to squeeze Lloyd's shoulder while Pixal affectionately ruffled his hair.

Garmadon looked at them and smiled a little. "I shall start with our breakfast then" said Zane as he moved to the counter and gathered different ingredients for his waffle recipe.

The small kid whispered something they almost didn't pick up: "Are they okay?". All of them immediately new he was talking about Neuro and Kai. Pixal nodded "Neuro has received medical treatment and Kai is perfectly fine. He has been since about half an hour after you went to bed already, there is no need to worry at all".

Except that Lloyd did worry. Was it all his fault that Neuro was injured? Stuff like that obviously had not happened before he showed up! At least they were fine at the moment so he could relax at least a little bit.

"Where is Kai anyway?", Garmadon asked sensing his sons discomfort. Lloyd tensed for a second and forced himself to relax as to not cause anymore trouble than he already felt he was. The same question was floating around in his head on repeat for a while now.

"He finally went home like he tried to before. I suppose he is sleeping or rather I am hoping he is", Pixal soothed his mind and gosh did Lloyd hope she was right. "Yeah okay".

He slowly got up and hugged his father, then made his way over to the stove and watched Zane finish the waffle dough. The android noticed this and encouraged the smaller blond to taste it and when he did there was nothing else he could do but love it. "This is so good!"

"Why thank you Lloyd", Zane smiled and continued to make waffles. Lloyd thought he imagined the small sad smile flash across his face and a silent mumble of 'cole'? What? Lloyd shook his head and walked over to the door. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll eat later". The rest of the room gave their "byes" and the kid made his way back to his room.

-xxx-

Zane watched as the kid left and wondered if he had noticed his mumbling. Oh, how cooking reminded him of the old days when Jay used to make fun of Cole's cooking skills, if you could even call it that, and his silent amusement as the redhead outright refused to eat anything that was made by Cole and not 'Zane approved' to be edible first.

The nindroid especially remembered the time when the black ninja tasted his waffle dough and thought it was the best tasting thing in existing and practically begged him to prank Jay into thinking he made it instead.

That was actually the reason he mumbled anything out loud at all. He missed his friends dearly and wished for nothing else but to have them back. It was a small comfort to know that not all his friends had been taken away but his worrying did not stop either.

"I hope Lloyd is not feeling sick", Garmadon said, as Zane was pulled out of his thoughts. "He did look at bit pale this morning ...".

"I am sure he is just overwhelmed right now" Pixal comforted him.

"Yes, you're probably right"

Zane poured some dough into the waffle maker and suggested to call Kai later as to let him talk to Lloyd himself. "It might have a good affect on him, to see his friend alright". The others silently agreed.

After a couple of minutes the nindroid took the plate of waffles and placed them onto the table. "Breakfast is served, however I shall take a few waffles and bring them to Lloyd's room so he does not go hungry all morning" ,he cheerfully declared and made his way to the kid's room with a small plate.

-xxx-

"Hello Lloyd, can I come in?" he heard Zane from outside his room.

It was actually quite nice to hear the familiar voice as to not fall into any dark thoughts again. The nightmare was still in his mind so he was hoping to get some distraction from it.

"Yeah sure, go ahead!"

The door opened and Zane smiled through the crack. "I brought some waffles, you should not go hungry, right?"

"Thanks Zane" he smiled a little.

The nindroid sat on his bed next to him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We will call Kai later today, you can talk to him then, see for yourself that he is alright"

That gave made some tension fall off his shoulders. Zane seemed to always be so nice about everything. It gave him the courage to ask his next question:

"Zane, who ... who is Cole?"

That seemed to shock the other for a second before he answered.

"An old friend of mine. He was a good man"

"Was?" Does that mean he didn't life no more? Zane seemed so sad talking about him. A tired smile slipped onto his face.

"Is I guess ... he is alive to my knowledge, at least he I hope he is, I mean ..." He sighed "I have not heard from him nor seen him in a while" A short pause "I am not able to contact him at all".

"Can you tell me about him, he sounds like a cool guy" it was a weak attempt to cheer him up but luckily it seemed to somewhat work.

"Of course. He was a little grumpy at times but still had your back when it counted. He loved cooking but was never good at it. We used to joke about how it was not even edible at times. If you needed someone to talk to he always gave you an honest opinion. You could say he was our rock to hold onto."

A smile was working it's way on his face "Oh, how he used to argue with Jay was nothing short of hilarious! They were always budding heads but were the best of friends anyway. Kai and I legitimately thought they hated each other for a while but the next day everything was totally fine."

"Zane, who is ... who is Jay?"

"What?"The nindroid frowned.

Lloyd wondered if he didn't notice that he mentioned someone else at all. He looked so fond of these memories but the blonde was curious.

"You said Cole and Jay, who ist that?"

"I ... did, huh, I am sorry I did not realise. How about you ask Kai, they were closer that him and me" Suddenly he looked down "You should eat, it will get cold otherwise".

The smaller boy hesitantly took a bite and smiled politely "It's really good, thanks".

Zane nodded and smiled back "I am glad you liked it, I shall take my leave then", and soon he was out the door. Lloyd was left wondering about the new information. There were more people he hadn't met. Was this Jay guy gone just like Cole? Well, he would find out soon anyway, right? He continued to eat his pancakes and waited for his call.

-xxx-

"Sensei, I do think I messed up", Zane quickly retreated to his master in order to ask for his advice after he spoke to Lloyd.

Sensei Wu was surprised at that "Are you sure? What happened?"

"I told Lloyd about Cole and mentioned Jay" he smiled sadly again "He wants to know who they are and I am worried he will find something he does not like!"

"I don't dodoubt this might make things difficult but we cannot lie to him either. Best we answer honestly and help him adjust." He clapped Zane's shoulder reassuringly and nodded. "Have you told Pixal and Kai about this already?"

The nindroid shook his head "I have not yet"

"Alright I will do that then, I suggest you check on Neuro in the mean time" with that Zane nodded and laughed "Yes right away Sensei" he went to leave just as Wu called him back "Zane, it is alright that you miss them, don't keep it bottled up, even you need to express your emotions sometimes", he went up to hug the nindroid and Zane released a small sob. "Alright Sensei".

-xxx-

He left and went to go to check on Neuro. That was a new problem in itself actually. Neuro. He was apparently taken with some others and his arrival made this a lot more difficult. Lloyd was wanted and they knew that if he was not to be returned, there would be consequences.

Bad consequences. They all knew that. But there was no way they would give up Lloyd. As Zane walked into the room Neuro was currently in he did not look good. Too pale, too still. The nindroid was at a loss of what to do. That really bothered him and it might cost him precious time they did not have, to hesitate.

-xxx-

"Have you delivered the suprise yet?" a rough voice asked.

"Yes, sir! They have yet to take action however" another person responded "I do not think they will let him go again"

The first one answered sounding quite smug "Oh, they will. I still have something they want more than anything else. Or did you think I had no pressure other than a piece of paper?"

"Of course not sir! I will inform you if anything changes, sir!"

"Good", a dark chuckle echoed along the halls.

 **Yassssss Zane and Lloyd bonding time UwU**

 **I changed my style of writing a little!** **(Third POV just seems better)** **I really hope this was worth the wait and thanks for all the kind and motivating reviews!** **Should I stop writing for some time again just message me and tell me to get my life together for once :-)** **See you soon! (hopefully)**


End file.
